kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Diedrich
|image = |kanji = ディーデリヒ |rōmaji = Dīdorihhi |alias = Aristocrat of Evil |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Phantomhive German Military |previous affiliation = |occupation = Nobleman Military Soldier |previous occupation = Prefect of the Green Lion house of Weston College |base of operations = Germany |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 7, Chapter 32 |anime debut = Episode 2 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Kenji Hamada |english voice = }} Diedrich (ディーデリヒ, Dīdorihhi) is a German noble and long time friend of Vincent Phantomhive. He is one of the former Prefects of Weston College.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 14 Appearance From his education in Weston College to Ciel Phantomhive's childhood, Diedrich had short black hair with forelocks parted to the right, and a robust and athletic body. At the present, Diedrich has become considerably overweight, and sports a thick, handlebar mustache. Despite the weight gain, he retains his fitness, as he was able to engage and hold his own in combat with the younger Wolfram Geltzer, and even proves his cunning, for he managed to momentarily trick Wolfram into believing Baldroy would attack him from his left.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, pages 13-16 Diedrich consistently dresses in a traditional German military suit and black boots. Personality Vincent Phantomhive had once described Diedrich as "impatient."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 8 On certain occasions, Diedrich can be very rude, as indicated when he had immediately departed from the room he was in to speak privately elsewhere, after Baron Kelvin interrupted him and Vincent Phantomhive; despite his roughness of character, this act also serves to evidence his cautious nature.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 6-8 Diedrich strictly adheres to the rules and will not hesitate to confront those who oppose it. He is intolerant of those who are tardy and irresponsible.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 14-18 Notwithstanding, Diedrich is capable of admitting and accepting defeat in a fair game, even to the person he is exasperated with. He possesses great integrity, and tends to keep the promises he makes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 24-25 Although Diedrich's facial expressions are usually angry, and his demeanor grouchy and reluctant, Vincent had asserted that Diedrich is, in actuality, a very kind and reliable individual, who would go out of his way to aid those who require his help.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, pages 9-12 Additionally, Diedrich is a voracious eater, and favors sandwiches in particular.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 7''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 86, page 20 His gluttonous appetite for food—though, he implies that it is the stress Ciel gives him that is to blame''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 101, page 13—significantly contributes to his weight gain. History and the other Prefects.]] As a young man, Diedrich was a student at Weston College and the prefect of the Green Lion dormitory, with Alexis Leon Midford as his fag. He strongly disliked Sapphire Owl's prefect, Vincent Phantomhive, for his relaxed and unseemly behavior. After Vincent left all of the work for the school's annual cricket tournament to him, he confronted Vincent. The two decided to have a wager based on the results of the tournament, the terms being that the loser will grant one wish of the winner. Vincent won, and his request was for Diedrich to become his fag, with no time limit; this established their life-long affiliation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 14-27 chat.]] Sometime later, Vincent called Diedrich back from Germany. When Diedrich complained, Vincent pointed out that since he had helped Diedrich in the Windsor case a couple of years before, Diedrich must assist him with his latest case. Before Vincent could tell him the details, however, Kelvin interrupted them. Expressing his disapproval, Diedrich curtly opted to go to another room, with Vincent following him so that they may speak in private.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 6-8 When Ciel Phantomhive was little, he was fearful of Diedrich because of his intimidating facial expression, and sought Vincent for comfort. After commenting on Diedrich's kindhearted nature, Vincent told Diedrich that, if anything were to happen to him, Diedrich must take care of his family in his place. When Diedrich said that he cannot imagine Vincent dying earlier than he, Vincent replied that their fates cannot be predicted.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, pages 9-12 Plot Kidnapping Arc Diedrich attends a meeting exclusive for the Aristocrats of Evil at the Phantomhive Manor. There, he discusses with Ciel Phantomhive, Chlaus, Angelina Dalles, Lau, Azzurro Vanel, and Arthur Randall the necessity of eradicating the malicious "vermin"—a drug-dealer—among them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 3, page 7 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Ciel Phantomhive talks with Diedrich via telephone about a matter relating to the banquet he is required to host, and the latter tells him that his bad traits remind him of Vincent. He cautions Ciel not to overdo it, and the conversation ends.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 2 Green Witch Arc As Chlaus later reports to Ciel, Chlaus had visited Diedrich in Germany to ask for information about an unwonted disease and its questionable connection to the Witch Forest. However, Diedrich coldly dismissed him, stating that he was busy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, page 15 Soon after, Diedrich receives a letter from Ciel, which details his expected arrival. While reaching for a sandwich, he comments to himself that Ciel brings nothing but trouble just like his father, and that Ciel should look more like his father, now that he is thirteen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, pages 19-20 On a secret mission, Diedrich enters through a main gate, and scolds the guard for presuming he is a commoner. He conducts his research about witches and werewolves, while griping about how both Vincent and Ciel are terrible at handling people. He is appalled by what he discovers.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 3-5 ]] When the true connection between Sieglinde Sullivan and Wolfsschlucht has been discovered, and Ciel is on the verge of being killed by Wolfram Geltzer, Diedrich appears and intercepts Wolfram's attack.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, page 8 Diedrich proceeds to fight with Wolfram, deflecting his dagger with his own pistol to a stalemate, which he then breaks by, first, tricking Wolfram into believing that Baldroy would attack from behind, and then delivering a kick and shooting his wrist. Diedrich tries to explain to Ciel that he has stumbled upon something terrible. Before he can say more, however, a destructive blast rips through the forest, forcing Diedrich to shield Ciel. Following the blast, Baldroy and Snake rush to join them. The ground begins to shake violently, and Ciel infers that they are experiencing an earthquake, a guess which Diedrich dismisses. A Panzer Germany has developed emerges, as Diedrich has anticipated. He, then, urges them to run.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 101, pages 13-23 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive, referring to Azzurro Vanel) "How long are you planning to let the vermin roam free? All they do is forage for food and spread plagues. * (To Vincent Phantomhive) "The leader is representative of the pack. It means that the people who would obey you are no better than you."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 19 Trivia * Diedrich appears in the short story written by Yana Toboso for the Kuroshitsuji Comic Anthology called "With Father!" Kuroshitsuji short story, With Father! * Diedrich is nicknamed "Dee" by Vincent Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 27 On the other hand, Diedrich used to pejoratively call him "Mole."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 15 * As Chlaus has confirmed, the only one who knew Vincent before Undertaker was Diedrich.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 86, page 18 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Aristocrats of Evil Category:Green Witch Arc